Unsuitable Acquaintances
by GobletEnchantress
Summary: ~~What will happen when 3 girls are caught in a world where trouble always ensues, love hurts, and pain is physical. Harry/Draco/RON story about the girls they love and to what measurements they will go to get that love. R rating will appear SOON! Enjoy t
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

**~~~Hogwarts Train Station~~~**

**"Come on Joey! Hurry Up! We're going to be late!" screamed Melissa while struggling to pull her trunk into the train.**

**"Gosh….we're already here…Chill!" Joey had always been very angry when she was screamed at.**

**"Come on you guys. No need to be fighting on the first day at our new school." I said trying to calm both of them down.**

**We three reached inside the train station and headed for a compartment that would be still empty. But to our luck, there were no compartments empty so we had share a compartment with a certain blond haired, silvered eyed young man.**

**"Hi…I was wondering if you would mind if we sat here with you guys. We can't find any compartment empty." Melissa said nervously as she eyed the handsome but solemn young man.**

**"Not at all ladies. Please come right in." Said the young man.**

**Melissa sat next to the boy she had spoken and Joey had sat next to her, while I sat across from them.**

**"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy. And these are my friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," said Draco with such suave motion.**

**"Well I'm Rachel Wyle and this is Joanna Mirth and this is…" but I couldn't finish because a stronger voice had silenced me.**

**"I'm Melissa Topin!!!" said Melissa ecstatically.**

**Joey and me just eyed Melissa like if she had gone mad.**

Oh no…Melissa has a crush on Draco. I should have known. We haven't been on the train for 20 minutes and already Melissa's hitting on someone. I thought.

The train ride there was pretty boring for me. Melissa was gabbing away with Draco and Joey had fallen asleep. So I was stuck next to Goyle who was showing me his collection of 24 different flavored jellybeans.

But after about what seemed to be an eternity for me, Draco turned to me and said, "SO what brings you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in your 6th year?" Obviously Melissa had told him that we had been 6th years.

"Well, We had originally gone to Hexler's School of Witchcraft. That's in the United States but our parents decided to send us here at Hogwart's to finish our schooling. We didn't think the idea was very appealing at first, but here we are." I sighed when I had finished.

"Oh that must be tough." Said Draco trying to sound sympathetically but had horribly failed.

"Well…here we Are!" said Joanna to try to break the tension between me and Draco since we still hadn't taken off our eyes from each other.

I began to open the door when I heard someone giggle and when I turned around I saw that it was Melissa. She was laughing at something that Draco had told her in the ear. Draco is probably trying to act smooth with Melissa to try to impress her. How lame is that!  Those thoughts traveled through my brain. 

I walked towards the end of the train to find an exit. I kept walking and walking and when I had walked a long distance I noticed that no one was with me. I had probably left Melissa and Joanna back with Draco and his friends. I didn't let it bother me so I exited. I saw the flood of students that came out of the train. Kids of different ages and races were flooded everywhere. 

I stood there waiting to see any sign of my friends but I couldn't. I stood there quietly when someone all of a sudden bumped right into and knocked me down.

"I'm so SORRY! I didn't see you standing there." Said the person who had bumped into me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I said very irritated.

"My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. And you are?" said the red-haired young man. He was very handsome for a 16 yr old. His white polo shirt and checkered vest made his blue eyes stand out. And his height added to his attractiveness. 

Jeez…he must be like 6'1 I thought. All the while, Ron kept staring at me waiting for a response.

"Oh…um…my name is Rachel." I said trying not to make it so noticeable that I had been scanning him from head to toe.

"Are you here by yourself?" said Ron

"No, I'm waiting for my friends. I left them behind and now I can't find them. So I'm waiting here." I said still looking at Ron.

Just then Joanna had come up from behind me and slapped my head.

"Where did you go?! I was looking for you everywhere. Don't ever leave me with Melissa here ok?!" said Joanna.

"Sorry Joanna….Oh…Joanna, this is Ron. Ron this is Joanna." I had said.

"Nice to meet you Joanna" said Ron very politely.

"Pleasure" said Joanna with a very bored expression.

After about 10 seconds, I saw Melissa coming towards us where we were standing. And to my surprise Draco was right next to her.

"Oh…Ron this is my other friend Melissa. The girl next to the Blond tall boy. Draco? Is that his name?" I asked puzzled. 

"What?!?? Your friend's talking to Malfoy?? As in Draco Malfoy?!?!?" said Ron very irritated. Ron looked very cute when he was angry.

"Yeah…." I asked nervously "Why do you sound so angry?" 

"Because Malfoy is a jerk. The only reason he'll talk to a girl would be for one reason…sex," said Ron very seriously.

"Aren't all guys like that?" said Joanna sarcastically.

"Not all guys. I'm definitely not one of them" 

Draco and Melissa approached us and just as Melissa was about to say something Draco had begun to curse out towards us.

"Oh not you again….Weasley, what are you doing here talking to these girls. Aren't they a bit out of your league?" Draco didn't do anything but laugh after that.

"Go to hell Malfoy" said Ron furious.

"Where are your loser friends Potter and Granger, Weasley? Did they finally grow brains and realize that they were hanging out with you?

"Bugger off Malfoy…Leave Now!" Ron was heading towards Draco about to hit him when a hand caught him.

"Don't Ron…It's not worth it. Let it go," said this boy of 6'0 with the greenest eyes I had ever seem. His round glasses made him look very nerdy, but his scar made him curious at the same time. Behind him was also a girl. She had bushy brown hair with a very angry expression on her face. She looked like my height and I guessed that she was the second person Draco had mentioned before.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else for me to do but leave. I don't want people getting the wrong impression that I'm actually talking to Weasley and his gang. Come on Melissa, I'll show you the ropes here at Hogwarts, come with me. Girls, do you want to join us?" Said Draco very calmly.

Confused at what had just happened, I didn't answer back. I stood quiet. Just then, Ron broke out. "No! Rachel is coming with. I wouldn't want her to experience a bad year so early." And with that, Ron took my hand and dragged me away from where we were standing.

I heard an "I'll see you inside Rachel!" but I didn't know who had said it. Joanna had decided to join me since I saw her walking behind me. While I was still being dragged I thought why did Ron do that? Why does he want me to go with him?  I felt scared for a moment. Ron had a tight grasp on my wrist and it was beginning to feel numb when he suddenly let go.

He turned around to face me and said, "I'm sorry. I was just so mad. Draco Malfoy is a jerk. Your friend shouldn't hang out with him. I'll understand if you're angry at me." 

I was about to say something when Ron's friend cut in and turned to face Ron.

"Ron! Are you mad! Why did you grab that girl like that for?!" said the green-eyed boy.

"Excuse my friend here. He gets angry sometimes and he doesn't know what he's doing at times. I'm Harry potter by the way." Said Harry very nervously.

"That's ok." I said trying not to sound mad. "I'm pretty confused but I'm not angry."

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything inside. My name is Hermione Granger." Said the girl behind Harry.

"Ok….let's just go in. I've had enough excitement for today." I said reassuringly. "Oh and I'm Rachel and this is Joanna."

"Nice to meet you both." Said Harry and Hermione at the same time. What I noticed was that Harry had taken in interest in my friend Joanna. He kept eyeing her like if she was a piece of gold. I laughed inside.

"Well shall we." Said Ron opening his arm for me to put it in. 

I gave in and began walking. While I was walking I began to wonder.

Why are these people so nice to us? Why do they Say Draco is a bad person? Why is Draco so interested in Melissa? Should I tell Melissa what Ron told me? Would she believe me? I thought about these things for a while but put it all behind.

Little did I know that I was in for something so unexpected. Little did I know that the person I would trust the most would betray me. Little did I know making friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione would be something I would never be able to forget…

      There you GO PEOPLE!! Hope you like my first chapter!! Tell me what you think!!!!!! I promise that the next chapter will be much more FLUFFY* and the rating will go up…BYE FOR NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**~~~~~New Life at Hogwarts~~~~**

**When we entered the Great Hall afterwards, I saw the massive size of the room. It was certainly like I had imagined. Decorations with different colors of the different houses were put up and endless heads of children were already plopped on their seats.**

**_I wonder where were going to sit?_****I began to wonder. **

**"Here you can sit with us," said Ron looking calm and not angry anymore. **

**"Ok, that's fine" I said trying not to sound so irritated. Because for some reason I felt really angry inside. I felt like punching the lights out on Ron. _That jerk pulled me with him like if I was his property! What makes him so superior over me….no, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he did it to save me from Draco's cockiness later on. What if he was doing me a favor?! But he still shouldn't have done that. Is he really that possessive? _I tried to get out these mixed feelings that I had. Just then Harry interrupted my thoughts.**

**"So what do you guys like to do?" said Harry while we all sat down on the tables.**

**"Well, we like to do anything exciting. You know, normal stuff," said Joanna.**

**"Do you guys like Quidditch?" said Harry bluntly.**

**"Well, I'm not so into it, but Joanna loves it." I said in an attempt to make Harry begin to conversate with my friend Joanna instead of me.**

**"Really?! That is so awesome." Said Harry excitedly. I guessed he was hoping that he would have something in common with Joanna.**

**The two began to talk away. They seemed to be in their own little Quidditch world. I felt stupid just overhearing their conversation after a while.**

**"SO Rachel, do you think you'll like Hogwarts?" said Hermione all of a sudden.**

**"I think I will…it seems like a pretty nice place." I answered while trying to smile.**

**"Well, I hope we can become friends." Said Hermione.**

**Just then a boy had come right behind Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. The boy had black hair with a serious expression. I knew that it was Heroine's boyfriend since he had obviously kissed her.**

**"Hi Justin" said Hermione while returning to kiss him.**

**"Hi Pumpkin, how was your summer? Great I hope." Just then his eyes moved across the table. He eyed Ron and Harry and both gave pleasing looks. He then turned to where my friend and me were sitting.**

**"Oh, I don't think we've met. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ravenclaw." **

**"Hi, I'm Rachel Wyle and this is Joanna Mirth." I was beginning to get irritated again because I was bored at having to say my name so many times. _I hate being a new student _I thought. **

**"Nice to meet you. I've seen you have made friends with Hermione and her two other partners in crime." Said Justin.**

**I shrugged at his remark. Just then, the headmaster Dumbledore began his "yearly speech" and the sorting of the Houses. Ask me what he said and I'll give you a blank response. I never overhear, I'm a big dreamer.**

**When the feast was over, I suddenly realized that I had not seen Melissa once. I began to see the heads that were seated in the tables. Just then, I saw Melissa sitting in the Slytherin table with Draco. She looked really happy from where I was sitting. To our disappointment we had been sorted into different houses. Well, one of us. Joanna and me had been chosen to be in Gyrffindor, while Melissa was chosen into none other than in Slytherin. _How are we going to hang out? _I thought.**

**I started to feel tired and really wanted to go to my new dormitory. But first I needed someone to show me where my dormitory was. Just then Hermione offered to take me to my new dormitory. Since she was prefect she new where it was. To my surprise, Joanna and me were chosen to room with Hermione in the Gryffindor Dormitory. **

**"You guys are lucky that Padmi and Cho transferred to other schools. You guys wouldn't have been able to room with me. But this is great, we can become even closer friends!!" Hermione sounded so happy. I looked at Joanna and she also looked happy at the idea. I nodded and looked around my room.**

**When I saw that Hermione and Joanna were exchanging make-up tips, I decided to take a walk around the hallways since it wasn't curfew yet.**

**I was making my way down the hallways looking at the many unique things the hallway had. It was very creepy, but intriguing at the same time. I went further down the hallway when I heard voices coming from the other hallway. I went down further without making a noise; I hid behind a statue to see who was coming down.**

**"So, Melissa I'm really glad you made it into Slytherin. I would have gotten disappointed if you had gone into any of the other houses. Too bad your friends got the bad luck and placed in Gryffindor," said Draco.**

**"Oh, don't worry about it. My friends will still hang out with us. They're going to have to. Who else would they hang out with?" said Melissa.**

**I noticed that Draco was holding Melissa's hand. _He really does like Melissa…I hope Ron was wrong about Draco. I wouldn't want Melissa going out with a guy like Draco._ **

**"But your friends have been certainly become chummy with Potter and his gang?" said Draco.**

**"Who?" said Melissa puzzled.**

**"Harry Potter. You know the Boy Who Lived. The Famous Harry Potter. The one who supposedly defeated He-who must not be Named. That was he and his pathetic friends, Weasley and Granger. They were the ones your friends were with at the Great Hall at dinner." Said Draco with look of disgust.**

**"What's wrong with them?" asked Melissa.**

**"Everything. They think there so special. They are so cocky. They can't do anything without each other. It's a sickening sight at times. They are probably just leading your friends on thinking they want to be there friends, but they are lying. They'll see. After a week, they will probably forget about your friends and continue to just being the Pathetic Trio."**

**"Oh, well I'm not letting my friends go through that embarrassment. I will tell them tomorrow." Said Melissa reassuringly.**

**"Good…Um..Melissa, can I ask you something? DO you have a…um…Boyfriend?" said Draco nervously.**

**Melissa blushed when she heard the question. "No, why do you ask" she blushed again.**

**"Oh, that's good….So, do you want to go out with me on Saturday. I'll have a great evening set up. I promise." Said Draco in a pleading manner like way.**

**"Sure. I'd love to," said Melissa. Her expression had told me that she had accomplished what she was set out to do. And that was to find a date with him.**

**They continued their walk and I hid as much as possible so they wouldn't see me. After they disappeared in the hallway, I continued my walk and began to wonder to what I had overheard. _What if Draco is saying the truth? What if Ron and his friends are lying to us? _I couldn't decide whom to believe. It was either Ron or Draco. Suddenly someone had come up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned.**

**"Hi Rachel…I can see that you like being by yourself by the looks of it." Smiled Ron.**

**"No, I just wanted to explore the hall to see anything exciting" I said.**

**"And so far?" said Harry who was right next to Ron.**

**"So far, good" I smiled.**

**Just then Harry began to ask, "Rachel? DO you know where your friend Joanna is?" he said nervously.**

**I smiled and responded, "Yeah, she's in the common room with Hermione."**

**"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." And just when he had finished talking, Harry was out of sight. I laughed.**

**"My friend seems to fancy your friend." Ron said. "I guess so." I answered back.'**

**_Man! _****I thought_ why do Joanna and Melissa always get the guys. I have never been lucky like that. I guess I don't have what they got. _**

**"Can I walk with you?" said Ron.**

**"Sure," I said worried "But I have a problem."**

**"What is it? Tell me." He sounded worried. **

**"It's just that I overhead Draco and Melissa talking before and I heard some things about you and your…" but I didn't finish because Ron had cut me short.**

**"And you heard him say that we're conceited and don't have any other friends except us three and that we are just using you both. Believe me, this is Draco's way of trying to ruin our reputation. Ever since I've started Hogwart's, Draco has done nothing but try to ruin all three of us. You shouldn't believe Draco. Ask anyone. He's bad news." Said Ron**

**"Well, I guess I shouldn't have taken it so seriously" I smirked.**

**"Please Rachel, I really wouldn't want a nice girl like you get tangled into Draco's web" he had pleading look that it made me want to kiss him at that moment.**

**"That's ok Ron, I believe you. But now I'm worried over Melissa. I need to get Draco out of her head. It's not going to be easy but I'm going to try." I answered.**

**I then began to say, "Well, I got to go but I'll…" but I was cut short again when Ron fiercely pressed his lips against mine. I felt at that moment his lips caress my lips trying to me feel calm, but he couldn't. There seem to be a rage inside him that made him kiss me and it scared me.**

**I quickly pulled away and began to run to my dormitory. As I ran I heard some footsteps behind and knew that Ron was after me. I ran faster. I heard Ron yell, "Rachel! Wait! I can explain. Please stop" but I couldn't stop. My legs wouldn't let me. As I ran, I saw two dark figures on the end of the hallway and for some reason I knew it was Melissa and Draco. SNOGGING. And I was right since I saw blonde hair on one head and black hair on the other. I ran up to the Common Room and saw that Hermione was inside because Joanna and Harry were the only two left. **

**I paced inside and said a simple goodnight to them both and went to my room. Inside I heard whispers. I put my ear next to the door and heard them talking.**

**"What happened?" said a voice.**

**"I don't know. Something must have happened. It looked like if she was being chased, but by who? The last time I saw her was with Ron. Maybe he knows." Said the other voice.**

**Just then the door opened and a third person walked in. I knew it was Ron. **

**"Where's Rachel?" said Ron.**

**"She went to her room already. What happened? Why did she run in like this?" asked a voice.**

**"I don't know. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Goodnight." Said Ron and then I heard the door slam. **

**I crawled into bed and took a hard time trying to get myself to sleep. I wanted to forget at what had happened and after what seemed like forever, my eyes simply began to shut.**

**The following morning, I saw Ron and I ignored him because of the kiss he gave me. I couldn't get that out of my head the entire day and the worst thing about it was that everything reminded me of the kiss. It was unavoidable.**

**From that incident, I decided to keep my distance away from Ron for a while. To keep myself occupied, I decided to go to the library and to my surprise I saw the person that I would least see in there.**

**As his head came up, I saw Draco.**

**~~~~~Sorry for the cliffy, but keep reading…I promise that Harry will play a significant part in the next chapter…Bye!!!!~~~~~Review!~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**~~~~~Pain, Pleasure, and Love~~~~~**

**"Well, what a surprise to see you Miss Rachel." Said Draco as he looked up from the bookshelf.**

**"Right back at you." I responded.**

**" Where are your "friends" Weasley and Potter?" said Draco very slyly.**

**"What's it to you?" I answered offensively.**

**"No need to be violent Rachel. It was just a simple question. But if questions come with a violent response from you, I might as well keep my mouth shut." Draco just stood there.**

**"Umm…no, I'm sorry. I've had a rough week. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." For a moment, I was going to defend Ron and Harry, but then I remembered…..Ron….what he had done to me. So, I thought that if I wasn't going to be friends with Ron, that I was going to befriend Draco. As much as I didn't want to, I agreed to myself.**

**Draco began to walk around the bookshelf towards me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.**

**"If it's alright may I ask what's the problem?" said Draco very quietly.**

**I wanted to tell him what Ron had did to me, but I knew that if I did he would go after him accusing him of being this and that. And even if I was angry at Ron I knew that Draco would make the rest of his Hogwart's days a living inferno.**

**"No, it's just that, uh, I can't really explain. I just fooled myself into thinking that the people I knew were what I thought they were, but they turned out to be something else. Something I would have never expected. And I refuse to share my friendship with people I will never trust." I said, but what I didn't notice that Draco was staring at me the whole time.**

**"Does this certain problem contain a certain Weasley I might add?" said Draco.**

**"Well, I guess you can say that" that was the only response I only had for him.**

**"Well, I was hoping that Melissa should be the one telling you this. Since she's one of your best friends, but I guess I will tell you. Rachel, Weasley and his gang aren't what most people think. They aren't the perfect example of a good friendship. They are just the opposite. They use people just to get their own way. They are selfish creeps. And in additon to all of their bad characteristics, there violent. Last year, Weasley had a girlfriend and they were going for a while then. But then one day, the girl decides to break up with him. The next day, she has a black eye. He had hit her. Imagine that. The girl had to transfer schools because he wouldn't leave her alone. Poor girl. And it's not just Weasley who's violent, Potter and Granger are exactly the same. Maybe even worse." **

**I couldn't believe what I heard. _So Ron is like that. He is violent. Imagine if I had kissed him back. I have to tell Joanna to get away from Harry. Fast._ **

**"My advice to you Rachel is to get away from them as possible. They are bad news. Soon enough, either Ron or Harry might take a liking in one of you and after that you'll never be able to get out of that one. But just know that I'm here for friendship. I want to be your friends. I really like Melissa and I would love to be part of your friendship." Said Draco.**

**After that, Draco smiled and turned around and left. Leaving me alone standing there. I thought._ I gotta tell Joanna about this. We have to leave them ASAP. Draco will become our new friend._ But even though I thought about how much I hated them, I couldn't get Ron out of my mind. As much as I wanted to forget him I couldn't. I wanted to help him. I wanted to ask him why he was like that. But I just couldn't. **

**~~~~In the Common Room~~~~**

**I saw Joanna reading a book in the common room. She was smiling so much I thought her cheeks were going to burst.**

**I walked in and she stood her head up.**

**"Hi Rachel. Where have you been all week? I hardly ever see you anymore?" she said.**

**"Just been up in the library, reading. And guess who I saw? Draco Malfoy. He just told me something and I think you should know." I said **

**"Don't tell me anything that jerk had to say. Harry was telling me what a jerk he is and now I want Melissa to stop hanging out with that jerk. But it's too late now, they look like a couple now." Said Joanna very loudly.**

**"But how do you know Harry is telling you the truth. You know, I'm starting to believe Draco and I think that WE shouldn't be hanging out with them." I responded.**

**"WHAT!! Are you kidding. Don't tell me you believe that jerk. How stupid are you? You would actually believe Draco than Ron. By the way, Ron seems to have taking a liking in you. That's all he talks about. You. He's been looking for you everywhere. He thinks your avoiding him. Anyways, don't think I'm actually going to believe that Draco. And you shouldn't either!!" Joanna was furious.**

**"No, you should listen to me. Just because you like Harry doesn't mean he's telling you the truth!!" I was angry now.**

**"NO! Don't talk to me anymore. I refuse to listen to lies!!" and then Joanna grabbed her book and stormed out of the room. **

**I stood there by myself in the common room. Trying to get myself to calm down. Five minutes into the silence, I heard a door open. I turned around to see who was there and just then my heart filled up with fear. It was Ron.**

**"Rachel, we need to talk." And with that Ron locked the door and put the key inside his pocket.**

**How am I going to get out this? I thought. **

**~~~~LOL…..hope you like my story so far. I can't wait to post up the 4th chapter by Thursday…lol…Temple don't worry, I got a perfect part for you in the story!! You'll SEE!! Bye 4 now~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~The Fear~~~~~  
  
As I looked at Ron and saw that he put the key away in his pocket, I wondered what would happen next. He came towards me and all I could do was remember Draco's words of how Ron was a violent person.  
  
"What are you doing?", I said to Ron. And all he could do was look at me. He reached towards me and I started to panic. I was expecting the worst to happen to me.  
  
All I could do was wait and see what would happen, but as his hand almost reached my face I closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I feel something in my hair. He had brought me a flower!  
  
"I wanted to say that I am sorry for ..", was what Ron was saying when my friend Temple came out of nowhere.  
  
"Is everything ok?" asked Temple looking at me first and then at Ron. She had a worried face. She was a student from Ravenclaw. I had met her in my potions class a while back when we partnered up for an experiment.  
  
"Everything is fine", I said and just looked at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I was just trying to talk to Rachel before I was rudely interrupted by someone!" and he looked at Temple with an angry face. I had never seen this side of Ron and I kept on remembering what Draco had said to me before.  
  
"Sorry", exclaimed Temple and walked towards the door. It was still locked and she asked me for the key. I asked Ron for the key and he pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to me. This was my chance to get away with my friend.  
  
"I still have to talk to you Rachel", Ron said. I looked back and told him that I was tired and it was almost time for me to head back to my room before curfew.  
  
"We can talk tomorrow when there is more time", I said. Ron got furious and said, "Rachel I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
I turned around and just looked at him with nothing to say. Temple turned around and just looked at me with an astonished look to her face. "How embarrassing!" I thought to myself.  
  
"This is neither the place nor the time Ron, just leave me alone." As I shouted, going back to my room.  
  
~~~~Back in my Dormitory~~~~  
  
As I walked back to my room, I heard some noise coming from there. I peeked inside the door and to my surprise it was Joanna and Harry hanging out on her bed. I waited outside till they were finished. When Harry came out, he saw me and walked towards me.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this if you know what's good for you", said Harry. I just looked astonished and went into my room.  
  
Joanna had the biggest smile on her face but came off when I came into the room. I didn't talk to her and she didn't talk to me, and so I got ready for bed. As I almost got ready, Hermione came into the room with a big smile as well on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" as I looked at her smiling face.  
  
"Ron kissed me!!" and looked back at me and Joanna.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I said looking at her furiously. "What do you mean he kissed you?" looking at Hermione with intentions to slap her. But then I remembered that if I did anything they would find out that Ron kissed me first.  
  
Joanna looked at Hermione and said that the exact same thing happened to her with Harry. I just kept to myself and went to bed, and wondered why Ron would say that he loved me and then go on and kiss Hermione. It didn't make sense to me at all.  
  
~~~~The Next Morning~~~~  
  
As I woke up, Joanna and Hermione had already left the room. As I got up, someone knocked at my door. As I opened the door, I was surprised to see who it was. It was DRACO!!!  
  
"I wanted to come and see you," said Draco. I just looked at him astounded and wondered what was his deal. I remembered that Melissa had a liking to Draco, but I didn't care what was going on since what happened last night with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Why?" I asked looking at Draco from the door.  
  
"I heard what happened in the common room with you and Ron," said Draco. I was astonished to hear that Draco had heard what had happened.  
  
"Who told you this?" I said, but I already knew who told him. I was just checking to see if he would lie to me about who told him.  
  
"Temple told me," said Draco. With him telling me the truth I came up to him and gave him a hug. As far as I was concerned, Draco was my only friend that I could trust right now.  
  
I told Draco to wait for me while I got dressed. He said that he would wait for me outside. As I finished getting ready, I was about to walk out the door when I heard someone talking to Draco. The argument was getting heated and then all of a sudden I heard them screaming. As I stormed out the door to see what was going on, it was Ron and Draco fighting each other. I tried to stop it, but while I was trying to stop it Draco got distracted from me and Ron took that opportunity to sucker punch Draco.  
  
"Alright, just stop this!!" I screamed at both of them. I looked at Ron and then I looked at Draco who was on the floor covering his eye. I went towards Ron and just looked at him and turned around to help out Draco.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked Draco as I helped him get up from the floor. I helped him up and started to walk with him towards his room.  
  
"What? Do you like him? Is he better than me?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I like him because he doesn't go around saying things and then does other things with another girl that same night." I said. Ron didn't say anything, he was a loss for words.  
  
"That's what I thought," I said as I walked away from Ron.  
  
"Let me get you some ice for that eye," I said as I went to go get him some ice. When I returned, Draco grabbed my arm but I felt that he was not himself. Something was suspicious about him, but I didn't know what it was.  
  
"I really like you Rachel, I know I hang around Melissa a lot but I like you more," said Draco. My eyes widened up so big that I thought my eyeballs would have popped out of my sockets.  
  
"Is that why you were fighting with Ron back there?" I asked Draco.  
  
"That was mostly the reason we started fighting. You know how I told you that I was going to wait for you outside, well I was when he showed up. He came up to me and asked me what I was doing here outside your room door. So I told him that I came to see you and that I was waiting for you. Ron's reaction towards that got him infuriated and started going off that. He just went crazy. What really got him going was that I told him that you hugged me. That is what initially started the fight and then that is when you came out," said Draco.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is going up side down for me. First with Ron, and now you come to me with this. Everything is just coming to me way too fast before I can resolve anything," I said. As I looked at Draco, our eyes locked on to one another and then that's when the unexpected happened. Draco and me kissed.  
  
As we kissed, the door opened and it was Melissa. Her eyes widened and stormed out. I chased after her but she left before I could catch up to her. When I came back to Draco's room, to my surprise Ron was in there. But the weird thing about it was that he was wearing Draco's outfit. I could not believe that Ron would do such a thing to me. I just stormed out telling him that he would regret what he had just done to me. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~Chapter 5~~~~  
  
Author's Note* I'm sorry about all the weirdness that went down in chapter 4. I know, I know, I made a booboo. But never fear! Rachel is here! I promise that I won't confuse anyone anymore. I'll stick to the Hogwarts rules and regulations and I won't create any of my own. Because since I don't own Harry Potter, I can't do a thing about it! Damn JK Rowling! But in 11 months you'll see my published book in stores everywhere! I'm serious, I'm gonna publish soon! Or well I hope so. It depends on the publishing companies if they like my book or not. But keep you fingers crossed! Ok, enough of this! On with the show!  
  
~Chapter 5~ Say that Again~~  
  
I continued to avoid Ron after the previous incident. But now, not only did I avoid Ron, but I began to avoid everyone else I knew. I just didn't feel like explaining myself every second of the day. I wanted peace and quiet. So from then, I never ate breakfast and lunch at the Great Hall. What I decided to do was go down into the kitchen and eat with the house elves there. It was pretty fun down there. Most of the time. I was beginning to realize that this would be from now on how I would spend the rest of my days here at Hogwarts. I felt happy and feeling happy hadn't come to me since a very long time.  
  
Monday morning arrived and I began with my usual routine at school. I put on my robes and fixed myself up. I then noticed that Hermoine and Joanna were already gone and they had even tidied up there beds. That's a first. Hermione and Joanna are usually sleeping when I get up. I thought. I continued with my daily routine trying to ignore the fact that today was very unusual. I headed downstairs into the common room. Reaching the last step of the stairs, I glanced up to see none other than some of the people I had been avoiding for almost a month now.  
  
Hermoine, Joanna, Ron, and Harry were all sitting down on the couch. There expression in all their faces made it clear that they all were expecting to see me. I sighed in dislike, but not so loud.  
  
"Morning" I said very dully.  
  
"Hello! Hey Rachel! Good Morning! How are you?!" all of them had said at the same moment.  
  
"Well, see ya!" I began to walk towards the door to get myself out of there as soon as I could. "Wait! Rachel, we need to talk to you." Said Hermione.  
  
I continued walking trying to ignore what Hermione had said, but I felt someone grab my arm.  
  
"Please Rachel. It's important." Said Ron in a very pleading voice. He was still grabbing my arm.  
  
I wanted to keep walking and leave them there. I just didn't feel like looking at there faces. I was mad at all of them. I wanted to punch them all. "Ok, fine." I said seriously. I walked towards the couch in the middle leaving Ron behind.  
  
I plopped down onto the big red armchair towards the fireplace making sure I didn't have to face any of them.  
  
After about 5 minutes of complete silence, I felt someone stand up from where they were sitting.  
  
"Rachel, we need to know what's wrong. We want to know why you are avoiding us. We know about the problem you have with Ron, but I think you should be reasonable." Said the voice.  
  
My blood began to boil with anger. I quickly stood up from the armchair to look at the person who had said that. It was Hermione.  
  
"REASONABLE! You want me to be reasonable?!?!? I don't know what you guys are up to but I shouldn't be the one to be reasonable. I don't go around kissing people and telling them I love you! And I also don't go around changing into other people. And by the way, how on EARTH DID YOU DO THAT RON!? You guys are really freaking me out and I'm especially not going to stand around here and be told to be reasonable!!" I was so angry I was shaking.  
  
"Calm down Rachel. We didn't mean it that way." Harry was trying to calm me down by making me sit down again.  
  
"Just please sit down and let's fix all of this." Said Joanna who was standing right next to Harry.  
  
"No! I don't want to sit. I'll stand." I eyed Joanna so evilly I thought for a second that she was going to hit me.  
  
"Now," said Hermoine, " whatever Ron has done, I think he should be the one to explain. Not us, but there is also something to be fixed. We are worried about your relationship with Draco Malfoy. He is very bad news. And we think that you shouldn't be hanging around him. It's bad enough that your friend Melissa is his girlfriend, so we should try to get you out of there as soon as possible. Please believe us Rachel. We want to be your friends."  
  
I was turned away from the fireplace and was looking right at Hermione who was looking so depressed it looked like if she would have cried.  
  
"Rachel, Hermione's right. Draco is someone you should not be around with. He brings about a bad atmosphere. If we weren't your true friends, we wouldn't be telling you this. We really car about you." Harry said.  
  
I looked at all four of them. Harry looked sad. So did Hermione. Joanna looked tired for some reason. But she also looked sad. I then looked to where Ron was at. He was standing at the edge of the couch. He had his eyes closed. He looked like if he was saying a prayer or daydreaming. One of those two.  
  
Finally, after what I felt like forever, I responded. "I want to believe you guys, but I can't. I've got two different stories that I have heard. And both of them contradict the other. I just don't know who to believe. Do you realize that Draco says the exact same thing about you three?"  
  
Hermione then said, "Draco will say anything to get you away from us. Draco hates the fact that we have friends. He enjoys it when we suffer and look sad. It's his hobby to make our lives a living hell."  
  
"Don't believe him Rachel." Harry looked even more hurt than before.  
  
"And what if I do believe you guys. I doubt that anything can be the same. Draco wil hate you guys even more if I would believe you. Would you guys tolerate more burden from him. I really don't need friends. Especially ones that have problems big enough already. If what you say is true." My last sentence sounded very sarcastic.  
  
"It's not like that Rachel!!!! We want to be on your side. Screw what Draco would think. We just don't want to see you end up getting hurt or maybe even worse because of Draco." Harry said.  
  
Seeing how Harry and Hermione looked so dreadful because of me made me wonder. Maybe they are my friends? Why would they try if they weren't? Maybe I was wrong about Draco. But wait. Ron. He hasn't said anything. For all I know, Ron maybe the one who is really my enemy. But I know that Harry and Hermione are my friends, I guess. What the hell.  
  
And for the first time in a very long time I smiled. "Ok you guys, I believe you. I'm sorry for even doubting your friendship with me."  
  
Harry was the first to get up and he immediately walked over and gave me a big hug. For a second I thought he was going to suffocate me. He had a strong grip. He then let go and went back to his seat in the couch. Hermione was the next one to hug. Not as tight as Harry's but a sincere hug. "I'm so glad you believe us." Said Hermione when she let go.  
  
Joanna then jumped up from the couch and gave me a hug. She was so excited that she was giggling like mad. I laughed also.  
  
Finally after the big hugging ceremony, Hermione quickly eyed Harry and Joanna and said, "Well we have to McGogonall. We have some business with her." All three ran off into exit of the room, whispering lightly leaving me and Ron alone.  
  
I felt scared again. I still didn't trust Ron. He had said nothing during the conversation. I tried my best not to looked scared so I decided to make myself comfortable. I knew it was still early for breakfast so I got comfy.  
  
I laid myself onto the couch, trying to convince Ron that I thought he had left also. I heard someone lift up from the couch and head towards where I was.  
  
"Anyone there?" I said. I knew it was Ron.  
  
"Yes, I'm still here." Said Ron in a very quiet whisper.  
  
"Oh. Okay." I said coolly.  
  
"We need to talk Rachel." Said Ron now his visible so I could see.  
  
"There's nothing to talk to about. Might as well forget it because I'm not going to listen." I said. I was starting to get angry again.  
  
I had my eyes closed and I didn't realize that Ron was at the foot of the couch. But then I heard loud thumps coming nearer and nearer.  
  
"No, we have to talk. I'm not letting you leave this room until we've actually straighten everything out." He sounded very tense.  
  
I arose from the couch very suddenly. "I'll leave when I want to RON! You cannot force me to hear yoru pathetic excuses."  
  
"There not pathetic excuses! Look Rachel, your really irritating me with you stubbornness, if you will just let me explain myself I'm sure you..." But I cut him off from finishing him sentence.  
  
"Explain what?? That you made me kiss you and then you told me you loved me and right after that you go and kiss Hermione!!! Just face it Ron, you are a jerk. Oh, and not to mention you still need to explain yourself on how you changed so sudden into Draco." I was raging.  
  
"Dammit Rachel. I didn't kiss Hermione because I wanted to. I kissed her because I was so mad at you after you shut me out when I told you that I loved you. And at that moment I saw Hermione and Ijust grabbed her. But she realized that it meant nothing when I had found her again. She knew that I loved you. And believe, it's strange having this feeling inside of me because I hardly know you, but my heart already loves you. What can I do! You want me cut my heart out!! DO YOU! I BET YOU WOULD!!"  
  
And at that very moment I saw Ron fall to his knees and cry his eyes out. He was crying so much, I felt like comforting him. But I refused.  
  
"Stop crying Ron. It's not worth crying over me." I said  
  
'You think that because you don't feel what I feel. You don't feel the pain of knowing that you can't have that one person you love. You just don't understand." He was still sobbing.  
  
"How do you know? I have a heart also Ron. I did too have someone I used to love. Well, it thought I did but he turned out to be the opposite. And ever since I have never really let anyone inside my heart." I couldn't believe I had told him that. I had never mentioned this to no one. I couldn't bear to remember the past memories of my past with HIM. It was just too painful. So I sat down and cried also.  
  
"Will you try Rachel. Just try again Rachel. FOR ME. I don't what your past holds, but life can't stop there. Do it for me, do it for us. I promise I won't fail you. I love you." Ron had gotten up from where he was kneeling and was heading towards me.  
  
Ron then pulled me up and looked right at me. I looked straight into his beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes looked so dreamy and comforting at that moment I could have fell right into a deep sleep.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just to..just to." I couldn't bring myself into finishing that sentence.  
  
"Scared." Ron had said.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." I just wanted to have him let go of me at that very moment.  
  
"No, I won't let you go Rachel. Not now. Not never. Just kiss me. Just let me kiss you. Please."  
  
"Ron, please don't do this. Just don't." but it was too late. Ron had pressed me up against him so tight I felt like no air was in me.  
  
I fought back by maneuvering my head so that he wouldn't kiss me, but instead of aiming for mouth lips he aimed for my neck.  
  
His lips caressed my neck I felt shivers down my spine. Ron was saying something in between breaths but I couldn't hear him. I tried to push him away, but he just kept holding me tighter. I felt helpless. He was stronger and taller than me, so I knew I couldn't fight him off. Just at that moment, where I was just staring into the ceiling, Ron lifted his head and quickly grabbed my lips into his.  
  
I felt his lips press up against my own. And I remembered the first time he had kissed me, that kiss was full of anger, tension, and hate. But this time, his kiss felt soft, sensual, and full of love. I gave in. I couldn't fight him off anymore. I was tired, so I just placed my arms around his shoulders. I was confused. Lost. Part of me was telling me to let go and run. And the other half was telling me to stay there and have more. His taste was magnificent. The way he kissed was like noother guy I had ever kissed. I was lost for words.  
  
After about what I think 5 minutes into this session, a voice spoke.  
  
"Well well well. How interesting to see both of you. Like this. For that, you guys are going to pay."  
  
* I hope you like so far. Keep reading and tell your friends to read my story!!!!! I'll have the next chap up soon...so long for now!!!~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Author's Note~~ Well I'm back again..and I'm ready to make this story take a turn for the worse (or good for some of you). This story will have 10-12 chapters, but I will not stop there. I'm already beginning to brainstorm on ideas for a new fanfiction!! Yeah!!! I'm so happy. I want to thank all my dedicated readers (Melissa, Temple, Joey, Brenda, Eric, and Valerie, and Gaby of course!) You guys are the coolest! Now, on with chapter 6!!  
  
~~~Chapter 6~~~~ Sticks and Stones may break your bones but words will never hurt me. (or do they?)  
  
My head jerked to the side when I heard the voice coming from the common room. I was wondering who had sneaked inside here.  
  
"I'm very ashamed of you Ron. Kissing her like that. You don't deserve her. Nobody deserves you."  
  
"Temple?" I said in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here? HOW did you get in here?"  
  
Temple just stood there with her arms crossed and an angry expression plastered on her face.  
  
"The portkey of course. How else did you think I came in the first time I caught you guys in here? I am surprised that Ron didn't mention this to you before since his brother's were the one that created this portkey. Slipped your mind about it Ron?"  
  
"Get out of here Temple. You have no business being in the Gryffindor common room. I'll report you to McGoganall." Said Ron angrily. He still had me embraced tightly against him.  
  
"And I will tell her that you have had this Portkey since last year. I will also tell her that this Portkey not only was put there on purpose, it wasn't even used for very sane purposes. If you know what I mean" Temple looked very shrewed.  
  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about. You know what, just do me a favor and leave."  
  
"I will leave after I have told Rachel what you used this Portkey for. And don't you try to stop me because I will tell her, mark my word." Temple said.  
  
I became very interested at what Temple was going to say. I struggled to break free from Ron's embrace.  
  
"Let go of me Ron. NOW." I said.  
  
"Rachel, let's leave please. I'll let you go but you have to promise me that you won't listen to any lies that Temple might say." Said Ron.  
  
"LIES! You think I'm going to say lies! Ron, you are so naïve. I would never lie to Rachel. She's my friend. And unlike you, I think she ought to hear the truth. The truth about the real RON WEASLEY, before she falls for you." Temple went straight towards me.  
  
"Rachel, Ron's brothers Fred and George created this Portkey because they had girlfriends and since boys will be boys, they wanted to find a way to spend some "quality time" with them more. How do I know this? Well, because my best friend was Fred's girlfriend and she would tell me about her rendevous with him. At first, I thought it was pretty cute, but then Ron found out about the Portkey. Ron convinced his girlfriend to meet him when he went through the Portkey. Lavender would tell me that she was uncomfortable at first because Ron was a very pushy guy around people, so he was worse when they were in private. And she would wake up the next day with her eyes all red and" Temple didn't speak because there was a loud.  
  
BANG!  
  
"You are lying Temple!!! If you say one more lie, I will personally shred you into 20 pieces! AND DON'T THINK I WON"T!! RACHEL DON'T LISTEN TO HER!! SHE'S A LYING BITCH!"  
  
And just as he finished shouting, Ron shot out his arm towards to my wrist and grabbed it so hard I wanted to scream.  
  
"Ouch! Ron let go of me! Your hurting me!" I screamed.  
  
Ron didn't let go of my wrist. He just held it tighter. He literally pulled me towards the door with such force that I knew I was to fall any second now.  
  
And I did. Just I was struggling to break free from Ron's grasp, he grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards the door a little further. That's when it happened. I didn't see the tiny table that was a few feet away from me. Right at the moment Ron pulled, I stumbled onto the table breaking the glass and falling to the floor. I felt my head ache by the impact of the table. I couldn't think or move. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep for a long time. I then felt a trickle of liquid fall through the floor and I glanced to see that it was red.  
  
I heard very vague voices that were unclear inside my head. The voices seemed millions of miles away.  
  
What did you do to her!!!! Get away from her! Somebody get Madame Pomfrey! HELP!  
  
Just let me help her get to the hospital wing Temple! It was an accident. I would never intentionally hurt her.  
  
Those voices were so low now that I didn't make out what they were saying. I felt someone pick me up from where I was laying. The world was in circles. My eyes were hurting with so much spinning that was going on. I felt dizzy and light headed. My head was bobbing back and forth, making it even harder to focus, but I could clearly see the redness of that person's hair that was carrying me. Ron looked terrified; I focused to see Ron's face more clearer and just for a second, I swore I saw a tear running down his cheek.  
  
Sleep was overcoming me. My eyelids were getting so heavy, I couldn't keep them open anymore. Sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE* Haha! The great Rachel returns!! Lol. I hope you guys like this story so far. I'm trying to make it as good as possible. But what I'm seeing is that I'm starting to ignore the famous Harry Potter, he needs a bigger part in my story. Joey I need your help! Or anybody! Please, if you have any ideas just email me ok? Ok. Well, here's chapter 7! Yippee! Enjoy the show. p.s. oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter and anything else, blah blah blah blah….you get what I mean.  
  
~~~~Chapter 7~~~~  
The Unexpected Guest~~  
  
Please stop it!!! Don't hurt me Ron! Just let go of me. Try to understand that I don't love you. You have to face reality, move on. RON. RON. What's that in your hand? Is that a knife? No, Ron please stop it. Your Scaring me. NO!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
I woke up so scared that I didn't realize I was still screaming. That dream was so vivid. Although I couldn't see who was the one in my dream, but watching her getting attacked like that. I couldn't do anything else but scream.  
  
'I wonder what day it is?' I thought. I had no clue how long I had been in the hospital wing. I was at a complete blank and it worried me.  
  
I looked around the hospital to see if anyone was around; but to my luck there wasn't anyone around. The table right next to me was filled with flowers and candy. I felt glad that my friends had at least given me get well gifts, but I was angry at the same time because they weren't there at that moment.  
  
I felt my head and realized that my forehead was bandaged. It stung like a nightmare. My hands were also wrapped. I carefully removed the cloth that was around my hands to see why they had bandaged my hands in the first place. The second I removed the cloth, I had found out why. My right hand had cuts from the broken glass; the cloth was stained red entirely. My hands must have been bleeding excessively. 'That must have been a fall' I thought . I felt very weak that moment and didn't bother to put back the cloth around my right hand. I simply laid my head back into the pillow and fell right back to sleep. ~~~Later that Day~~~  
  
I awoke once again to the still silence of the hospital wing. Day had already turned into night. "I'm sleeping way too much." I said to myself.  
  
"No you're not. You need the rest anyways."  
  
I glanced to see who had been the person who had overheard me talking.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" I said surprised.  
  
The shadow was standing at the foot of my bed. Since it was night, I couldn't see the person's face but I knew it was Harry. I could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" he was still standing in the same place.  
  
"I guess I'm doing fine. But can you turn on a candle or something? It's too dark in here. I can barely see your face."  
  
"Okay." Harry paced himself to the table full of gifts and lit up the lantern that was placed on the table also.  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
I looked up to see Harry. I was shocked. His face was covered in blood and he had a purple-ish color on his eye. He looked as if he had been attacked by a gang of mobsters. I was dumbfounded.  
  
"Please don't start asking why I look like this. I have gotten enough screams and angry expressions from Joanna and Ginny."  
  
I simply just stared at him when he said that and when I found my voice again I exploded.  
  
"Do you expect me to NOT ask you what happened to you? Harry, you look like hell! Why haven't you gotten treated by Madame Pomfrey? Who did this to you or WHAT did this to you? I need an honest answer Harry. Don't just stand there Harry, explain yourself."  
  
Harry just stood there, motionless. "I…uh….I um, got into this fight."  
  
"With who?" I was beginning to get a dreadful feeling.  
  
"Uhh….with um Draco" he said  
  
I sighed in relief. I was glad it wasn't with Ron.  
  
"And Ron" said Harry with his eyes closed.  
  
"WHAT! How did you, Draco, and Ron end up getting in a fight? Please don't tell me you guys fought because of me."  
  
"Well, it was really Draco who started it. He attacked Ron in the hallway and I intervened because I wanted to break them up, but I ended up joining the fight instead of avoiding it." Harry had his head down as if he was in shame.  
  
"What am I going to do with this life?! (sigh) If I knew the mess I was getting myself into, I would have never came to this bloody school." I was sick of it. I wanted to go home that moment and forget this ever happened.  
  
" But Rachel, I'm confused. When Draco was in between breaths as he punched Ron, he kept saying that he would pay for what he had done. But I don't know what that meant? Did Ron do this to you? Joanna told me that Temple was crying in the hallway and told her that you were in the hospital wing, but she didn't tell her how you fell. Nobody really knows. How did this happen to you Rachel? Did you trip on something or did someone push you?" he looked very concerned.  
  
'I should tell him. Ron did this to me. He pushed me into the table. He didn't want me to hear what Temple was saying. He wanted to hide something from me. Ron was the reason I was here.' I so wanted to tell him that but something held me back. It must have been fear. I was afraid of Ron. I worried about him knowing that I had told Harry. What if he was capable of hurting Harry because he knew. What would Ron do if he found out I had told. I was scared. Really scared. I never felt this fear before and it wasn't a good feeling.  
  
"I, uhh, I …" I couldn't finish because at that moment Joanna and Melissa came in.  
  
"Hi Rachel, how are you feeling? We heard what happened. Temple told us everything." Said Joanna.  
  
I was confused, "Everything." I said.  
  
"Yes, she told us that you guys were in the common room and you and Temple were chatting away when you began laughing hysterically at a joke she had said. You should have been more careful when you got up from the armchair, you should have seen the glass table. But since you have always been a walking disaster, you didn't notice. That was a pretty bad fall, but it could have been much worse you know." Joanna was similing.  
  
"You can say that again." Said Melissa.  
  
"yeah." I said trying to sound glad, but I was really confused at this point.  
  
"Thanks for the gifts you guys. I really appreciate it. But tell me something, how long have I been here?" I asked.  
  
"2 days. Its Sunday. The whole school is out at Hogsmeade." Said Melissa perusing over the gifts and candy.  
  
"2 days? That's a lot of sleeping. Well, I'm tired of it, I want to get out of here."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told me that it was safe for you to leave tomorrow morning." Joanna said.  
  
"I don't think I can stand it any longer but I guess." I felt exhausted.  
  
"What are these doing here???" said Melissa harshly.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"These flowers, there from Draco. How dare he brings flowers to you. After all he tried to do." Melissa looked disgusted.  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought you liked Draco? What's going on?" I had never been so confused in my life.  
  
"Draco was accusing Ron that he had pushed you into the table. He made up this ridiculous story that you and Ron were arguing and that he had pushed you. God, how thick could he get. To think I actually fancied him. And that's not all, he even tried to get Temple to say that she had witnessed it all. Of course she denied, but Draco was furious." Said Melissa.  
  
"And then I find Ron, Harry, and Draco fighting in the hallway. They each have detention for a month. It if hadn't been for McGoganall, they would have killed each other. But Harry, why were you fighting?" Joanna eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I tried to break them up when all of a sudden Ron gives me a jab in the stomach. My reaction was human, so I hit back. And it just went on from there." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry. You get in a fight once a year and its with Ron and Draco." Joanna said.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. Forgive me?" said Harry lovingly.  
  
"How can I stay mad at that face forever?" said Joanna. Harry bent down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Well, that was touching." I said.  
  
Harry and Joanna just laughed.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry no more Rachel. Everything is going to be just the way it should be. We three will go to being the best friends we were. Just look at it; Joanna has Harry, You have Ron, and well me, I guess I'm going to have find me someone that does care." Melissa had an expression of sadness and grief. I knew she loved Draco, but she had sacrificed her relationship with Draco to be on my side. I felt bad. I knew I had to fix this. I couldn't let Ron get away from this. He was the one who should be left with no friends. Not Draco.  
  
"From now on, life at Hogwarts will be the best time of our lives." Said Joanna.  
  
"Forever." Said Melissa.  
  
"And with me in your lives, it won't be boring." Said Harry.  
  
"You can say that again." I said. But I wasn't referring to Harry. I was referring to the person who I knew that would keep me from any happiness here at Hogwarts. Ron.  
  
~~~Sorry I took long to update. I had writer's block. But I will have ch. 8 soon. Should I end this in romance or tragedy? Tell me what you think. Ok…I'll be back.~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~Author's note* Well, updating is taking a bit longer. Something is really wrong with FF.net and I really think I'm not the only angry person here. I hope ff.net will soon be fixed and ready to go so I can update faster. So, as a special treat I will upload two chapters! Hooray! Enjoy the rest of this story because this story is sadly coming to an end. There will be loads of action in the last two chapters, I can't wait! LoL.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not, repeat do not, own Harry Potter. Blah blah blah blah and all that junk. You know what I mean.  
  
Chapter 8*  
Fiquring out*  
  
After the visit from Harry, Joanna, and Melissa, I was left alone until the next morning.  
  
I was super glad that I was finally getting out of the hospital wing. Even though I was there for 2 days, I didn't like spending the night there. The hospital wing gave this eerie vibe when it was night. It sent shivers down my spine.  
  
The morning after I awoke very early to get dressed and to get myself out of there.  
  
It was 7a.m. and I was already heading out the door with my gifts and candy in hand.  
  
I felt relieved to be out of the hospital wing and into the rest of Hogwarts. Heading down the hallway gave me a sense of liberty and freedom all over again.  
  
But that feeling soon faded away.  
  
"Rachel?" said a voice I was never hoping to hear ever again.  
  
I quickly turned around and noticed that Ron coming from the front gate; probably heading towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I kept on walking, trying to ignore his voice. But he followed me.  
  
"Rachel, I know what you must be thinking, but I can explain." \  
  
I quickly turned around and eyed him furiously.  
  
"Ron, there is nothing to explain."  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
I really wanted at that moment for Draco to come in and have him let him deal with Ron. My patience had ran out.  
  
"No, because I know everything I should know. You lie, hurt, betray, and in addition, you have no remorse for anything that you do. That's all I need to know. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to my room and live on with my life and forget I ever met you."  
  
"That's impossible. You will have to talk to me eventually. We have the same friends. Are you going to sacrifice your friends just to avoid me?"  
  
Ron had gotten very close to where I was standing. I refused to see his face; I had my eyes facing down, observing his shoes.  
  
How can his voice completely erase my hate for him. That voice. I tried to sound angry as could be, but I weakened very quickly.  
  
"They won't be your friends any longer when I tell them you were the one that pushed me into the glass, you were the one that did this."  
  
I showed him my bandaged hands; finally glancing up to see his hazel eyes.  
  
Ron showed weakness at this point; he was teary-eyed and he kept staring right at me, observing all the bruises I had.  
  
"You don't know how disgusted I feel right now. I'm sorry I did this to you. I haven't been able to sleep, eat, or do anything ever since that day. The one person I truly love, I end up hurting. I could just kill myself. I would never hurt you I any way and mean it. Never."  
  
How I hated him. One minute he could be a complete maniac and the next minute, he can completely redeem myself. Whether I enjoyed this kind of "action" is really a complete mystery.  
  
"But you did Ron, you hurt me. You hurt people and maybe you might not mean it, but you do it."  
  
Ron had then grabbed my hands and was caressing them.  
  
"No, Rachel , you have to understand that I am not what you think. I don't hurt people. It's just that….how can I explain this….i just lose my head at times and something comes over me. I am not me when I get like that"  
  
Ron reached for my hands and gave them a light kiss on them. I pulled my hands away from him. He had a startled and hurt expression.  
  
"What I don't understand is how can you possibly think I can forgive you? Ok, if I do forgive you for what you did, is everything back to normal? No. you forget the part where you lied to your friends and made Draco the scapegoat."  
  
I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. I wondered if I ever was going to forgive him.  
  
"Rachel," said Ron who looked afraid, "I had to tell everyone that, otherwise they would have told on me. I refuse to leave. No, I won't leave, they won't make me leave; not now that I have found you. NO!"  
  
I stepped back to avoid any physical damage from Ron. Because knowing how Ron was, he was capable of doing anything.  
  
"what are you talking about? Why do you think that your friends would report you?" I took another step back.  
  
Ron noticed that I was stepping away. He quickly walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders in a firm grip.  
  
"Because Rachel, everyone here hates me. They are jealous that I have you and I know that you want me to. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. Everyone wants us to see us miserable. They want me away from you."  
  
I was beginning to get frightened. If he gipped my shoulder any harder I would run away from as fast I could.  
  
"No, Ron. They don't want that. It's just that you have problems Ron. And they just want me safe, that's all. We can help you Ron. I can help you too."  
  
Ron had a crazed expression in his eyes. It was like looking a serial killers face. I was frozen with fright.  
  
"NO, Rachel. That's what they want you to think. They want to see you miserable. If they were to find out that I was the one who hurt you, they would use it to get me kicked out of here. And I won't go to any asylum again. THEY WON"T MAKE ME GO!"  
  
"OWWWW!! Ron let me go." I broke free from my grip and dashed out from the hallway as fast as I could. I never knew that I could run this fast. I just kept running without anything blocking my way.  
  
100 yards left to reach the portrait hole and I was safe. I was going to find out EVERYTHING today. Either Harry or Hermione would tell. But I had to know everything there was to know about Ronald Weasley.  
  
~~RON's POV~~~  
  
My grip became tighter and tighter just as the seconds would come and go. I loved this girl and I had no other way to express it.  
  
She has to understand. She will understand.  
  
Seeing her break free from my grasp, gives me a disgusted feeling towards myself. My own anger dominates my feel and I have no stop to it.  
  
But I refuse to let her go. I won't let her go.  
  
I would get rid of anyone who gets in my way or her way. Even if it results in death.  
  
If I can't have her than no one can.  
  
End of Ron's POV  
  
I gave the password to gain entrance to the common room (ButterBeer) and I see that Hermione was sitting in an armchair by herself.  
  
Hermione would tell me everything today. She noticed that I was standing there because she set down her book and glanced up.  
  
"hi Rachel. I'm really glad your back. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Great. But I need to talk to you about something." I said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About Ron."  
  
"What do you want to know about Ron?" Hermione said confused.  
  
"Everything."  
  
~Bumm Bummm Bummm….hope you like so far. But I'm still unclear if I should end this story happy or sad. I dunno yet. Ideas are always welcomed. Oh and thanks to all the viewers. Don't worry Vocky, I'll write you in somewhere. Tata for now. 


	9. Chapter 9

~ here is Chapter 9 you guys. Hope you guys like this chapter since I kind of worked on it a little bit more. Well, I really have nothing to say you guys but enjoy the story. Bye Bye.

Chapter 9 ~~ The truth comes out ~~~

"What do you mean everything?" Hermione certainly looked confused at that moment.

"I want to know about Ron. His history here at Hogwarts. How he really is." 

Hermione looked at me nervously making it obvious that she knew what I was talking.

"Maybe you should sit down and I can go get Ron." Hermione began but I intruded.

"NO! I don't want to sit down. I am tired of being clueless about this whole situation. I want to know everything about Ron now." 

I was fuming with rage.

Calmly, Hermione had looks of defeat and simply sighed in exhaustion. 

"Ok Rachel. I will tell you everything you want to know about Ron. The real Ron."

I nodded as a form of acceptance and sat down in the large armchair. 

I was ready for what was to come.

"So, where do I start?" Hermione spoke out.

I replied, " You can start by telling me how Ron became violent like this. Where did this originate from?"

Hermione began hesitantly.

"When I met him first year, I hated him with a passion. He was always rude to me. Harry was too. Not as much as Ron, but just enough for me to hate him also. Eventually they learned to like me and befriended me. Ron might have been a mean person but he never showed any signs of violence or abuse. He was a normal, loved boy who came from a very big family. That was back when we were kids. It all changed during our 4th year. That was the year Ron never was the same again."

Hermione did not want to continue but I certainly wanted her to. I eyed her looks that said to keep going.

" During the summer before 4th year, Ron was to spend his summer at his Uncle's beach house in Hawaii. He was so excited. I had never seen him so happy. But at the same time, he felt sad that he wasn't going to spend his summer with Harry and me. Of course Harry and me didn't mind; Ron never went on vacation so we weren't going to spoil it for him by telling him not to go. I was actually happy for him; But if I knew that going to his Uncle's home that summer would completely change his perspective on life and life's morals, I would never have let him go."

I was confused. I didn't quite understand what Hermione meant but I was going to find out. I spoke out before she was to continue.

"So are you telling me that his Uncle made him change? How is that possible?" I said.

Hermione stared at me with sorry looks. I was beginning to get a feeling of anxiousness. I really wanted to know now.

"Me and Harry were receiving letters from Ron twice a week while he was gone. The first week seemed perfectly normal, but as times went by I noticed a change in his letters. He was more vulgar and disrespectful to what he spoke about. I wondered if Harry had noticed this change in him and when I asked him he did also. I began to worry. Summer was over and we were back at school and it seemed that he was back to normal. I didn't worry anymore. I never lost the doubt but I had hid it inside of me. But soon enough Ron had grabbed himself a girlfriend. I was glad that he had found someone but soon after I lost that happiness. My worries kicked in again. He was very overbearing to his girlfriend. What he wanted it was the way to go. It was his way or the highway. He was even like that around Harry and me. It was so strange. I had no idea in how to find out about his change of personality over the summer. Whenever Harry tried to ask him about his Uncle, Ron would answer something very briefly and change the subject. Weeks went by and matters got worse. Ron was not only acting like a tyrant but also he was starting to create this massive ego on himself. Ron's girlfriend, Lavender, would appear with bruises on herself and when we asked how she had gotten them, she would make up some story about her tripping on the stairs. I never believed it one bit. I really didn't know how bad it was. I really didn't."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. I was feeling sad for Ron. Hermione kept going.

'" One night during that year, me and Harry had snuck out to the library to steal a book from the Restricted Section. Well, it was really my idea since I was the one that wanted the book but I had dragged Harry along with me. We used his Invisibility Cloak. We never expected to see anyone up at this time of night. But we did. Ron and Lavender were in the far end of the library. They were arguing. Well, really it was Ron that was arguing. Lavender had a look of pure fear. She was trembling. 

~~Flashback~~~

**"Why do you do this to me Lavender? Why? Do you enjoy making me angry? I can't believe that you think YOU can leave ME?" **

****

**_Ron was laughing like mad. Lavender just trembled even more._**

****

**_"Stop trembling like a baby! You make me sick! You are so selfish in thinking that you can do this to me! I gave you the opportunity to be with ME. I protected you from all the guys who wanted you. Don't you see that you are nothing without me? You simply cannot leave me. I will not have of this. STOP CRYING!" _**

****

**_That was when Ron raised his and hit Lavender right smack in the face. Her nose began to bleed. She was so weak that Lavender crumbled to the floor. Ron held her up by her shirt._**

"Get up you filthy weakling! I'll show you something to cry. Just like my uncle always said, "If they don't listen, make them Fucking listen. Or give them a nice beat to remember." Don't you agree Lavender? Do you!"

****

**_Lavender mumbled, " Yes, Ron."_**

****

**_Ron smiled, " Lavender, I liked you ever since first year. You never paid attention to me before. Maybe because I was stupid. I never realized that showing a little power made a man happy. My Uncle showed me the light. He pointed out that the only way for a healthy relationship was to show that I was in charge. I had to show power. Physical power was always the way the go he always says. He is right. Woman like you should appreciate men like me."_**__

_That was when Ron did the unexpected._

**"Please stop it!!! Don't hurt me Ron! Just let go of me. Try to understand that I don't love you. You have to face reality, move on. RON. RON. What's that in your hand? Is that a knife? No, Ron please stop it.** **You're scaring me. NO!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

**End Of Flashback~~**

"That was when we realized it. Ron was an abusive person. His uncle had washed his mind. He had raped Lavender by threatening her with a knife. That was when we knew we had to do something."

I was crying. Never in my entire did I ever think for one second that Ron was capable of doing this. I knew I had to do something before I ended up liked Lavender.

"We reported him to Dumbledore afterwards. It took a very long process. Lavender confessed after a very long plead from Harry and me. Ron was sent to an asylum. Since he was too young to be punished as an adult, he was let go after 2 years. They said he had changed. We didn't want him to come back. We knew he couldn't have gotten better. That was when we came back this year that we decided to start over. We tried to mend things. When I realized that Ron liked you, I began to worry for you but I couldn't do anything to interfere for fear that Ron would become angered at me. I didn't want Ron thinking that I still thought of him as an abusive person. Ron had written an apology letter to me and Harry saying that he was sorry for what he had done and that he was completely sane. I tried to believe him but I just couldn't. But I know that he is back to his old habits again. I know that he was the one that sent you to the hospital wing. I didn't say anything and I should have said something. I'm so sorry Rachel. I never meant to cause any harm on you. I'm just scared. Oh Rachel, we have to send Ron away for good before he does any more harm."

Hermione had grabbed me and held me in a tight hug. I was really scared now. But soon this would all be over. I was dead wrong.

"I have to tell Dumbledore. We have to do something." I said.

"We are not doing anything. I am going to fix this once and for all." Said a voice.

The fear that piled inside of me was now rising to extremely high level. I knew I would never forget this particular day.'

"Ron!"  


End file.
